I'm A Scar Away From Making It And A Stitch Away From Falling Apart
by shadowsgirl7124
Summary: Well, it's been 3 years since I last posted so here's an on the fly Malec as TMI is my favourite thing on earth. It's a one shot and there MIGHT be a proposal... hmmm


It was a cold winter morning. A bitter cold winter morning, made only worse by the wind howling like wolves down the streets, trapped like penned mustangs in between the towering Brooklyn buildings. There had been little to think about this morning other than the cold, which only seemed to make it worse. It was so cold that even in the homes, no amount of heat could warm the chill in the soul. There was something about it though, something about the cold that Magnus couldn't put his finger on. Regardless, he'd go make himself some breakfast, may as well find some excuse to turn on the stove.

"Magnus?" the groggy voice behind him muttered as he rolled out of bed. Magnus turned around and sat himself back on the bed to look at the person laying there. He was tall and laced in black ink tattoos, lined with a layer of muscle from years of keeping himself in shape. He had a sort of age to his blue eyes that he didn't possess, an age that Magnus rarely saw in people that weren't around his never cared to admit his age, not that it ever really bothered him, he just didn't like to prospect of being old.

"Yes, my archer boy?" Magnus replied, running his hands through the man's hair. A smile crossed his sleepy face and Magnus couldn't help but look at him curiously, eyes sparkling.

"Where are you going? It's freezing," Alec's voice was deep and rich, almost harmonic as he spoke. Magnus smiled and took his hand carefully, intertwining his fingers in Alec's. He then brought his hand up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Alec's hand.

"Well, I thought you'd might want breakfast so I was going to get you some but if you'd rather I not, then I won't." Magnus smirked slightly teasingly and Alec pouted, pulling Magnus to his chest by the one hand that he was holding.

"That's no fair. I want food. But… I also want to cuddle. So we shall do both. Can't you just use magic? Magic some food over here?" Alec said, his lips catching Magnus's and gently pressing a kiss to his mouth then down his chin.

"Well when you put it that way…" Magnus mumbled and kisses him back deeply, nosing him gently, snapping his fingers and rolling out of the way as a plate of pancakes gracefully touches down on the bed. Sitting up, Alec reaches over and pulls Magnus to his side, burying his face in Magnus's hair momentarily and smiling.

"Thank you, babe." Alec whispered and pulls Magnus into his lap. Magnus leans back against Alec's chest, closing his eyes, making a soft happy sound.

"Anytime, Alexander. If this is what happens when you get breakfast in bed, there will be a lot more of that coming into our lives." Magnus smiles, his voice soft and content.

"Mmm, I would not be opposed to that. Unfortunately, I have a few errands to run today if you would like to join me that would be great," Alec replies, settling himself into the pillows and taking a bite of pancakes. He offers the next bite to Magnus who takes it gratefully.

"Do we have to run them or can I just," snaps his fingers and waves his hand around to produce blue sparks, "get the stuff we need?" Magnus says through a mouthful of pancakes. Alec hits Magnus's shoulder gently.

"Chew with your mouth closed and don't talk while you're eating, please. You know that grosses me out," Alec scrunches up his face and pokes Magnus's cheek gently. After Magnus dramatically finishes chewing, he continues.

"Are these errands needed to be physically run? Or...?" Magnus reiterates and Alec sighs.

"Physically run. Well… They don't need to be, but it would be preferable because I want to get out of bed today." Alec replied, after swallowing his bite of pancake and giving Magnus another. After a little while they finish the pancakes and Magnus sends the dishes to the sink.

"It's cold though, Alexander," Magnus whined as he gets up to go get dressed, walking in his catlike manner to their closet, propping the door open and looking through his clothes. Alec watched him as he pulled out a burgundy red button up, form fitting, and put it on, leaving it open for the moment being. He then pulled out a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, the kind that only few men could pull off. He changed into those and starts looking for necklaces in which he throws over his head in a smooth motion, turning back to Alec, who gets up before Magnus buttons the shirt and kisses him, running his hands on Magnus's chest. After a moment, Alec starts to button Magnus's shirt which draws out a smile from Magnus.

"And we'll wear jackets. You'll be fine." Alec mumbles, focused on button up Magnus's shirt. When he focuses he bites his lip ever so slightly and his eyebrows scrunch up, his whole face fills with this look of concentration. Magnus loves this look. When Alec finishes he guides Alec's face up to his own and kisses him warmly.

"Fine. But only because I love you," Magnus replies as he turns back to his closet to find a jacket. He pulls out a black jacket that is very gothic-steampunk-victorian style. It was adorned with silver buttons and buttoned, cuffed sleeves. The collar was up and made to be up. He than wraps a white scarf around his neck with care.

"You have no idea how unfair it is to see you get dressed with such grace." Alec remarks, going over to the dresser and pulling open the drawers to grab a grey shirt that has some holes in it and pair of blue jeans. He then puts on his boots and Magnus's simple black North Face that he loves.

"Eh, one of us has to dress up in this relationship. And I've been doing it for years," Magnus remarks, smiling as he puts on his makeup for the day, hands moving with grace. Alec rolls his eyes and tosses Magnus a pair of boots. "Ooh! I love these! Thank you, Alexander. Seems we're both good at dressing nicely." Magnus comments, smiling as he pulls on the brown and black buckled steampunk boots. He fixes his hair. While Alec looks very relaxed and modern in the sense of era, Magnus is semblancing the steampunk era. Enough to catch eyes and compliments but not enough to be weird.

"Ha ha. Are we going on these errands or do I have to go alone?" Alec calls over his shoulder as he head to the door in a Shadowhunter way.

"Yeah yeah. I'm coming." Magnus replied, speed walking to catch up to Alec who'd already pushed open the loft door and was holding it open for when Magnus caught up. "Okay, where are we going-Jesus it's cold!" Magnus exclaimed and the cold air hit him when they left the building.

"First I need to get some weapons fixed up, than I have to go to the other side of town and get Izzy a birthday gift, I need to get some flowers for the loft because it's looking bare, I want to get some more stuff for the kitchen (we're almost out of food), and I have a surprise." Alec concluded, counting it off on his fingers. Magnus nodded, shivering and breathing out puffs of air that were highlighted and showcased in the frosty atmosphere.

"Weapons shop it is then!" Magnus exclaimed, faking being exciting. Alec saw right through him and laughed, taking Magnus's hand. "Which shop?"

"Morning Star Armor and Weaponry." Alec said as they walked down the streets, blending into the crowd of hundreds of mundanes making their way around the streets.

"My favourite. Lets go to the weapon shop named after Lucifer! Yay!" Magnus mocked, pouting and Alec squeezes his hand, chucking again.

"Morgenstern. Lucifer. Same thing." Alec shrugged nonchalantly and the gust of wind whipped down the streets causing Magnus to groan aloud, Alec laughs. Whenever Magnus went out in the city life he noticed a new thing. Like today, he noticed people were out at the craziest times no matter the day in New York City. The Starbucks full at every hour of the day, Time Square crowded and Central Park lined with couples walking hand and hand and dogs barking to other dogs. People came in and out of Penn Station on their way through the crowd. When they arrived at the weapons store, Alec kissed Magnus's hand before dropping it and going to the weapons master. A few people weaved in and out of the relatively empty store. Magnus maneuvered around, as he walked he caught a part of a conversation Alec was having. It sounded like a girl had stopped him to talk, a flirty girl from the sounds of it.

"Hey! What are you here for?" She asked, her voice a failed attempt at innocence.

"Well, I'm here to get a few of my weapons polished and make purchase of a new bow, just the basics," Alec replied, smiling gently.

"Well I like your jacket. Where'd you get it?" She probes and taps his chest fondly.

"Its my boyfriend's jacket. You'll have to ask him." Magnus chokes back a laugh as the flustered girl moved away mortified and embarrassed, leaving a smirking Alec behind her. Magnus kisses Alec swiftly. The rest of the day went by swiftly and as the sun began to set, Magnus found they had checked off all the things on Alec's to do list (plus got some shopping in) except for the surprise. They were leaving a restaurant they'd stopped at for dinner when Alec grabbed Magnus's hand and dragged him along the roads. The city was lulling itself to the dozing hours and yet Alec pulled Magnus all the way downtown and then put his hands over his eyes. He walked them inside. When Magnus was able to look around, he noticed how they were in a building that was lit and decorated beautifully, to match his erratic yet organized and purposeful style. Then he noticed that it was an ice rink and Alec was tying skated to his feet. Magnus smiled and joined him, tying his own skates and smiling.

"Alexander… it's beautiful in here, How did you…?" Magnus asked the open ended question and Alec smiled that adorable half smile as he navigated him out to the ice.

"We don't always need magic, my love." Alec murmured as they skated pressed near each other, their hearts as in sync as their minds and motions. They swirled around on the ice, each curve of their skates causing another indent in the clean, crisp sheet of ice. Magnus was smiling ear to ear, he'd never had anyone do anything like this for him ever. They seemed to skate endlessly, for hours and hours, losing track of time and everything but themselves, getting lost in each other. Then after an eternity of just comfortable silence and love in the wordless air, Alec swung away from Magnus gracefully on the skates, skating in a purposeful circle around him. Magnus slowed and halted his skating as Alec spun back around and slowed, his hand fishing in his pocket momentarily before a smile lit his face, nervous, but a smile nonetheless. Alec came in front of Magnus and lowered himself to one knee before him Magnus's eye lit up. "I was thinking how I wanted everything to be perfect for this. I wanted the flowers to be blooming, the birds to be chirping and the sun to be high in the sky. But then I thought that that wasn't perfect you know? When… When you mentioned skating a few weeks ago at dinner and how you loved it so, it clicked on what perfection would be. Because you deserve nothing less then perfection, Magnus." Alec said, blushing and shaking slightly with his hold on the gorgeous ring box but his words ever steady. "And so I concluded that I'd do ask you to be my husband at the ice rink on the day that I felt was perfect, no matter what people said, did, or thought. A day as perfect as you, or damn near close. And that's today. So I may be mortal and not be Castanova or anyone rich or famous but I love you heart and soul and so I guess what I'm getting at here is… Magnus Bane, would you do me the honour of marrying me and making me the luckiest man alive?" Alec concluded. Magnus had never been so shocked in his whole life. He nodded profusely and smiled.

"Yes. Yes. God, yes. Oh Alexander…" Magnus smiled as Alec puts the ring on his finger, a perfect fit done with such care and devotion it make Magnus's heart ache with love for this man. Magnus pulls him up to kiss his archer boy, who would now truly be his when they marry in Warlock blue and Shadowhunter gold. Magnus whispered softly, lips brushing against his as he speak. "You complete me Alexander Lightwood. You keep me sane and safe and grounded. Always. Even when I'm a scar away from making it and a stitch away from falling apart."


End file.
